Bella's Love Letter
by woodluvsme
Summary: Re-write of my fanfiction Letter to my Valentine for the fanfiction contest at Twicon 2009. My idea of what could happen after the events of Breaking Dawn. I didn't get the top 10, but I thought someone here might like to read it.


1

_One hundred years into the future, Bella decides to write Edward a letter while he's away on a hunting trip._

My dearest Edward:

You've only been gone hunting with Carlisle for a day, and I'm missing you terribly already. I find myself once again feeling the need to tell you just how important you are to me. Then again, important seems like such a weak word. How about essential? Crucial? My very existence hinges on if you are a part of my life? That's a little better, but still not enough. There really aren't enough words in all the languages in the world to describe what you mean to me.

Maybe it's being back in Forks that has me dwelling on the past so much lately. I think I've missed being here more than I actually realized. Even with all the exotic places we've lived over the years, Forks will always be home to me. I know it will always be special because Forks is where you and I began our wonderful existence together.

I remember the first day I saw you there in the cafeteria of Forks High School. You looked so out of place in the middle of the ordinary humans! I knew even then there was something very special about you. I think I could sense my destiny was close at hand. You know, I loved the way your bronze hair fell over your face like a runway model that first day I saw you. Even now I can't keep my fingers out of it. I hope you don't mind too much.

When we fell in love, it happened so quickly that it made me dizzy. Now that we have infinite time at our disposal, it seems like the first months we spent together were but a speck of dust floating on the wind. Those were some of the happiest times of my human life. I would have done absolutely anything to be with you then.

Even when you left me for that brief period of time and I thought I would die from the grief, I was still more alive than I had ever been before I met you. I know now that I should have never doubted you. My mind was trying to tell me what my heart already knew – you would never leave me. And you never have. Well, except for the occasional hunting trip.

I remember our wedding day all those years ago. I was so nervous! I just knew everything was going to go wrong but as usual Alice planned everything to perfection. It turned out so beautifully. I remember Charlie was escorting me, and I was walking down the stairs toward you in my long, flowing wedding gown and secretly praying I wouldn't trip and embarrass myself. I guess looking into your eyes kept my feet on the path because I never even stepped wrong once. I have never felt so loved as I did when I said the words that made me your wife.

The day passed in a blur. Before I knew it, we were on Isle Esme and spending our first real night together as husband and wife. I know you tortured yourself about thinking you hurt me that night, but as I've told you so many times, it was the best night of my human life. To this day, I still think of it often to make sure it stays fresh in my mind. As you know, my Love, human memories fade. I want to always keep that memory close to my still heart.

I do have to confess something here. Knowing what I do now, having been a vampire for the last hundred years, I can only begin to know how hard it was for you in those early days when I was still human. _La tua cantante _would be almost impossible to resist. Yet you did, because you loved me. How did I ever deserve someone like you?

I laugh to myself now when I think about how awful I was about accepting gifts back then. Maybe I subconsciously knew that one day you would give me the ultimate gift. When I was still human, I thought you had already given me the greatest gift you could – you. Then you outdid yourself and gave me Renesmee.

I know that was a stressful time for you because we didn't know what to expect or even if I would survive, but I also know that you would gladly go through it all over again, just as I would. I never fully knew the how much love I could be capable of until our daughter came into our lives. Who would have thought this could happen for us? It still amazes me how quickly our whole family and all of our friends became so tightly knit around her.

I love that she has your magnificent talent. I could sit and listen to the two of you play music together forever. I love that she has Carlisle's compassion for all beings and spends hours locked in his study with him deep in conversation. I love that she has Esme's capacity to love fiercely. I love that she is as clever as Jasper, and her sense of style rivals Alice herself. I even love that she has Rosalie's tenaciousness and Emmett's love of competition. She is the absolute best of all of us.

I know that only someone as special as Renesmee could bring werewolves and vampires together in harmony. I once thought my best friend Jacob was lost to me always. Little did I know he would be a part of my life forever thanks to my beloved daughter. I admit that once I thought imprinting was a bad idea, but now I know better. Jacob and Renesmee truly belong to each other.

I can't even imagine life without the wolves now. Even when we lived far away and the pack was here at La Push, we were always connected through Jacob. Still, it was so good to actually see Leah, Seth, and the others again. It's another great thing about being back in Forks.

I remember when Jacob and Renesmee finally got married. I don't think I've ever seen you pace that much! It's been 90 years but it seems like yesterday. I admit that I chuckled to myself as I watched Jacob anxiously bouncing up and down waiting for Renesmee to walk down the aisle. He just couldn't marry our daughter fast enough. You know, Renesmee looked so beautiful that day, but to me you were just as dazzling. I wanted to marry you all over again.

Our daughter has done great things during her life, hasn't she? I was devastated at first when she wanted to go to South America to search out Nahuel and his sisters. I mean, I understood that she needed to learn more about who she was, but I still felt as if I was losing her then. It was so hard for me not to follow after her to make sure she was safe. At least I could take comfort in knowing that Jacob wouldn't let her out of his sight.

I know you were just as surprised as I was when news of the great humanitarian works of a certain "Dr. Carlie Swan" began filtering back to us. Our daughter had gotten to South America and put her own wants aside when she saw the desperate need the human villagers had there. She decided to use her medical degree she had gotten from Harvard – just like her father – to help them obtain medical care.

Soon after, we all decided to join her there in South America to help her in her quest. It was time for us to leave Forks to avoid detection, and Renesmee needed Carlisle's expertise. We spent several pleasant years there in the jungle. The hunting was plentiful; I quickly learned that Jaguar is much more preferable to mountain lion. When we weren't hunting, there was always plenty to keep us busy.

Esme proved herself to be an excellent midwife for the village women, and Alice kept a constant stream of supplies coming in. Rosalie, of course, worked with the babies and the young children. Nahuel came and helped as well. His knowledge of the area proved very useful to Renesmee and to us. I know you think he came just because I was there, but that's probably just you being jealous. Don't try to deny it, Love.

It was probably a good thing that we were in South America when Renee passed away. I wanted so badly to attend her funeral but I knew I couldn't show up as the same 18 year old daughter she had had so many years ago. Then when Charlie followed her not more than 6 months after, I was completely devastated. You tried to prepare me, but going through it was still difficult. I'm so glad I had you to hold me together during that time. You know, deep down I knew that Charlie wouldn't outlive my mom by long. He had never truly gotten over her.

Carlisle was so very proud of Renesmee for accomplishing all she did and helping so many. It was something that he himself would have done. I think if vampires could cry, he actually would have. I know I wanted to shed a tear or two myself over our daughter's extremely generous heart.

I guess it was only natural that Renesmee would become well-known, almost famous, for the work she was doing. Because of that, after a few years we had to kill off Dr. Carlie Swan in a tragic car accident. Typical of Renesmee, she had made provisions in her alter ego's will. That was how the Carlie Swan Foundation was born. She made sure her work would continue even though she couldn't continue with it. And with that chapter closed, we moved on.

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief when it was over. The Volturi was making him nervous with their careful observation of Renesmee's activities. Jacob was keeping the pack on alert for months there at the end. I remember that he would phase every time Alex and Jane dropped by and stay in wolf form until they left.

Come to think of it, you really weren't much better, were you? I never knew a vampire could worry as much as you can. My beloved husband who overanalyzes everything.

You know the Volturi wouldn't dare harm the partnership they have with us now. After they saw how influential Carlisle was when they tried to attack us that first time, how could they? It doesn't seem like it was more than a few weeks until Aro and Caius were asking Carlisle to come over to Volterra to discuss an alliance.

You and Jasper wouldn't hear of him going alone, so you all flew over to meet with them. I admit that I was a little put out with you when you wouldn't let me go. Hadn't I proved that I could handle myself? I guess you'll never stop being over-protective.

I remember how tense things were with the Volturi in the early days. Maybe they thought we Cullens were going to try to take over. They should have realized that's not Carlisle's way. It took a few years, but everyone finally relaxed.

Now the _Stregoni Benefici _is in charge of keeping the peace in the vampire world in the entire Western Hemisphere. I always knew Carlisle would prove himself to be a more than capable leader. With you, Jasper, and Emmett helping him oversee everything, there haven't been any major problems on this side of the globe in many years.

Of course, Jasper and Emmett still have to make regular visits to the South to make sure everyone there is behaving themselves. Those southern vampires sure love to fight, don't they? Luckily so does Emmett.

Wow, I've written you a small novel here. I could have gone with Alice and Rosalie on yet another shopping trip while you were gone, or I could have helped Esme with designing Jacob and Renesmee's new house (it's a Christmas present – don't tell!). I just wasn't in the mood for any of that. I guess I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts for a while, and, as usual, my thoughts always center around you.

For 100 years now, we have shared together, laughed together, and watched the time pass together. We've watched our daughter grow up to be a beautiful young woman together. I still love you just as much now as I did when we first began our journey. I know without a doubt that the next 100 years will be filled with just as much love – maybe even more if that's possible. You will always be my husband, my confidante, and my soul mate.

I love you, Edward.

Yours always and forever,

Bella


End file.
